


I hate malls

by SoILikeToWrite



Category: South Park
Genre: A Kiss, Buying presents for ur 'Friend', Coming to terms with ur feelings, How Do I Tag, M/M, Nathan wants that creek relationship, Shopping Malls, Side ship Creek, So im uploadint th is on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoILikeToWrite/pseuds/SoILikeToWrite
Summary: Nathan hates malls and has a small problem while Jimmy is a nice guy.
(Creek and Jathan ;^D)





	

**Author's Note:**

> *gasp* sfw???? Wow wtf hot dAMn

Does this make me look fat?” Jimmy's voice asked teasingly as he plucked out a random shirt and held it against himself, the shirt obviously too large for him in order to make some sort of comedic joke.

 

“You look as enormous as an elephant, now put that back.” Nathan's voice replied not a moment after the other asked, his hair being pushed to the side by a quick hand and sighing at the stupid joke Jimmy  had to make since they were in a clothing store.

 

“You're a dih-dih- you’re a dick N-Nathan.” He put the shirt back and moved to another section, the so called ‘Dick' following him close behind with a bland expression.

 

They were at the mall, astonishing enough, and Nathan almost would have screamed at the fact that there was no parking until Jimmy had mentioned they could park in a handicapped spot with his disabled sticker.

 

He was honestly not thrilled at the fact that they even went to the mall in the first place, and wanted to leave if it wasn't for the fact that Jimmy would have had been left alone.

 

That didn't mean he  liked Jimmy though-- don't be mistaken-- he only wanted to make sure he wasn't alone because then he could actually enjoy this trip, and Nathan absolutely didn't want him to as he looked around the store with mild interest, humming.

 

“Y-Ya know, you really need to lu-lighten up, like a lamp!” It was a stupid joke, if you could even call it that, but Nathan let a small smile take its place on his face for Jimmy’s pity (Not like he cared).

 

“What are we even getting anyway? You still haven't said anything about it.” He couldn't believe how he let a simple question slip by for so  long , jumping in the car that Jimmy managed get so he could drive as soon as possible, remembering when the other pulled up to the stupid pale blue house Nathan was forced to live in.

 

God he always let his mind trail off if he wasn't doing anything, and he hated it as Jimmy looked at him with an amused look.

 

“We're getting clothes for the upcoming dance, re-remember?” Oh, of  course \--the stupid  dance \-- something that made him frown as Jimmy went to the men section of the store, humming as he looked at the rather expensive prices.

 

“Hey, try this o-on, I think this’ll look nice on you.” It was a dark blue suit, and Nathan raised an eyebrow at it, not really wanting to try on fancy attire.

 

“O-Oh come on! He-Here, I’ll help you.” Jimmy said with a wink, holding the suit against Nathan a bit  too friendly for what he considered friendly to be.

 

He still didn’t know how to feel around Jimmy, if he was honest, and only stood motionless and blank faced as he watched the other look at him in thought--like he was some sort of fashion expert-- before he went back to find another suit.

 

He felt… conflicted? He was usually so… so  forward in how he felt about most people, and Jimmy wasn’t an exception to his rule, not at first. His feelings for the other developed weirdly after the hell that was fourth grade, a strange concoction of emotions that he had never felt before and wasn’t quite sure he wanted to.

 

It made his skin  crawl and face red with disgust? Anger? Something else? It made him want to destroy Jimmy but he wasn't sure with what, if anything at all.

 

“I th-think this looks nice.” Jimmy’s voice disrupted his messy thoughts, and Nathan looked down at the suit to see Jimmy settled on a dark red suit; reminding him of the suit Mimsy used to wear back when they were younger, strangely enough.

 

“Do you want me to try this on?” A ‘Did you really just ask that’ look shot his way answered the question, and he wasn't sure why he couldn't say anything that would make him seem rude-- probably Jimmy’s fault.

 

Well, it wasn't like he  knew where the dressing room was anyway, but Jimmy could figure that out when he looked a little unsure, beginning to go to the back of the store without a word from those talkative lips Nathan  hated \-- or at least he was sure he did.

 

It wasn't the biggest store anyway, and Nathan almost wanted to facepalm at the fact that it was so  obvious when they finally got to where they needed to be, Jimmy opening the door for him with slight difficulty due to permanent crutches.

 

“G-Go in.” He was kind of reluctant to go inside the empty changing room, and almost was going to back out if it wasn't for the fact Jimmy more or less pushed him in, his mouth letting out a small sound of shock before he turned around and glared at him.

 

“You're an ass, Jimmy.” Was all he said before he took the outfit and closed the door, making sure it was locked before he kicked off those old worn out shoes and grey jacket.

 

He tried not to blush as he changed, but he couldn’t help the slight tinge on his cheeks as Jimmy hummed the same song from before outside his door, Nathan almost tempted to tell him to shut up.

 

When he was finally finished putting on the outfit, he found it fit well enough afterwards as he stood in front of the mirror, a little happy his glasses didn't even get taken off during the ordeal.

 

“Y-You done in there?” Jimmy’s voice asked with a rather soft tone, and Nathan felt a strange feeling rise in him at such a small and probably insignificant question that shouldn’t have been as he smoothed his hair down and walked over to where Jimmy was waiting on the other side.

 

He opened the door cautiously, slowly, and his so called enemy let out a small whistle at how he looked when he was out.

 

“Y-You look good.” Was all Jimmy could say, and Nathan noticed how he was slightly red and looking at him with a look of… something at the clothes he was only trying on for the moment.

 

He felt himself warm up, and his chest felt a little tight as Jimmy only moved over to him and gently turned him around, Nathan not objecting because this was a little  weird  and  something he didn’t know he could feel.

 

Nathan was almost a bright red at what Jimmy was doing-- and for some reason couldn't say anything as he only heard the other let out a small hum like humming was the only way to respond, and he was thankful for the fact there wasn't a single person looking at them.

 

“G-Go back inside and change into your regular clothes, I think we ha-have a winner.” His smile made Nathan want to… do something again, and he slipped back into the changing room with no complaints.

 

He was more careful getting out of the suit than he was getting into it, and made sure it was as nice as before when he walked out not five minutes later.

 

Jimmy was waiting patiently for him, and he wondered if the other even knew of the conflicts he had, about how he wasn't exactly sure  why he couldn't comprehend him and what place he held in his ever changing mind. He would sometimes be someone who he hated with every bone in his body, and reminded of all the pain and bullshit he had to go through because Jimmy was  perfect compared to him, not the person people went too for sketchy deals and disliked due to shitty schemes. 

 

But sometimes? He felt strange, very strange-- like now as Jimmy began to go to the front of the store, looking to check out.

 

“Shouldn't you get something for yourself?” It was a quiet question, one that would have made his past self sneer at how pathetic he looked, trailing closely behind Jimmy as if he was afraid of losing him.

 

It  felt like hate with how intense it was, and he wouldn't have thought anything if it wasn't for the fact he couldn't breath sometimes around Jimmy, that he couldn't understand why his face became red more easily than what he would have expected, and his heart beated like he was committing something that wasn’t right in the eyes of the police. It was a strange feeling, and he didn't know  why he was feeling it or even what it was.

 

“I didn't come here for myself.” It was a simple reply, one that made him let out a quiet ‘Oh'.

 

“Well than you're a fucking moron, I mean, it seems like a waste of gas just to get something for me.” His reply was cut, quick and stated as if he wasn't still blushing in embarrassment and in… adoratiation? No no, that couldn't possibly be it, Nathan's mind denied, and Jimmy looked as if he knew what he said was complete bullshit as the cashier told them the price.

 

“I’ll pay.” It was a simple thing, Jimmy already pulling a wallet out, but Nathan felt a strange need to try and pay for it himself, wanting it to be on his own terms.

 

“No, Valmer,  I'll  pay for it, it's for me after all.” It was just to assert his dominance, he tried to reassure himself as Jimmy only quirked his eyebrow at him, a small, but amused smile appearing on his face.

 

“B-But I already gave the card to the cashier.” He forgot to mention that, and Nathan’s face fell with disappointment as Jimmy was handed the card back.

 

“D-Don't be sad, you can buy me lu-luh-lunch.” Jimmy smiled as he took the bag the person behind the counter handed him, and Nathan looked rather disdained at the idea.

 

“But I don't want to buy  you lunch, I just wanted to buy the suit myself!” He was acting childish, but that was normal of him as he actually  pouted .

 

“A-Aw, don't look like that, it's not that bad.” Jimmy was, admittedly more patient with him, and Nathan used that to his advantage whenever he could because of it.

 

“But why should  I  buy you lunch?” He whined as he walked out of the store next to Jimmy, and was led in the direction where the cafeteria was.

 

“Be-Because that's nice, besides, I just spent over $200 for the suit.” Nathan paused for a moment at this, looking at Jimmy with a face of ‘Why would you do that I hate you’.

 

“I-- I don't have anything to say, Jimmy.” Not a lot of people bought things for him, and he always didn't mind, but Jimmy went out of his  way to buy him something, something that was rather  pricy compared to how much he probably made.

 

“W-Well you can buy me lunch, to stauh-start with.” His tone was humorous, and lighthearted as they made their way through the people who had seemingly come out of nowhere.

 

Nathan wasn't sure how they got to be like this, he was  sure he hated Jimmy-- but here he was, hand almost wanting to inch over to hold the other's as he was in the  mall of all places, feeling like those girls he watched who looked so happy with their…  Oh god .

 

He just had a startling realization, and it only worsened when Jimmy took his hand and walked into where the main cafeteria was, sensing he wanted to hold hands.

 

He wasn't, he  wasn't , but as Nathan began to think about it everything just made… sense. But he'd think about it later, his mind reassured, he couldn't  possibly  be in…  nah .

 

His heart was racing though, and Jimmy began talking, much to his dismay.

 

“Y-Ya know, Timmy’s anniversary is supposed to- supposed to be tomorrow.” Timmy, the kid that Jimmy had as a best friend in elementary-- yeah, Nathan remembered about him, tried ruining handicar and failed by a long shot, but god, was it really that  long ?

 

Jimmy looked saddened by it, and Nathan squeezed his hand without thinking, only to be met with an even stronger squeeze back as they went to a table that was just cleaned.

 

“I can't believe it's been so…  long already, you know? I mean, it was like it was yesterday when he… when he  died .” Jimmy’s voice didn’t hold his usual stutter as he sat down, taking off his crutches. Nathan was a little saddened he couldn’t  understand  how the other felt, however strange the feeling was.

 

God, Nathan always got into the worse situations, and he didn't say anything when the other continued.

 

“I-I mean, its just so…  weird to th-think about, how I could die in a  similar situation.” Jimmy's voice cracked, and Nathan felt a pang of sympathy. If he was honest, he didn't like this, even though he used to try and kill the guy sitting across from him the feeling just… dissipated over the years, and he found himself wanting to  understand how the other felt.

 

He wasn't the best at reading cues, but Jimmy looked like he was about to cry if he didn't do something quickly.

 

“Hey, that's not going to happen!” It was a surprisingly demanding tone, and Jimmy looked up at him with an astonished look.

 

“I-I mean, it  won't happen.” It wasn't much of a change of sentence, but Nathan felt as if it got his point across well enough when Jimmy let out a shaky sigh and quickly squeezed his hand.

 

Damn it his mind was thinking about how he felt again, but Nathan didn’t let it show as he shifted in the shitty seat and was reminded again that they were at the  mall .

 

“Do you want me to buy you lunch?” He didn't want to talk about the topic anymore, and Jimmy just nodded his head at the change, seeming slightly grateful.

 

Good. He could do this, trying to take his mind off of Jimmy’s weak moment and instead focusing on taking out his wallet to grab some money.

 

Jimmy let go of his hand reluctantly, and Nathan was put off a little by it but used his freehand to get some cash out.

 

“Where do you-” “H-Hey look it's Tweek!” Jimmy interrupted, pointing across the room to see that it was, in fact, Tweek.

 

Nathan sighed internally, already a bit pissed off at Jimmy’s random topic change.

 

It seemed ‘Tweek’ noticed them as well, and he moved towards their table with a few other people Nathan recognized from school.

 

“Ack! What are you doing here Jimmy?” Was the first thing he said, and Nathan bit the inside of his mouth to keep quiet; already finding Tweek’s voice annoying, if it was Tweek at all.

 

“J-Just getting something for my friend Nu-Nuh-Nathan, what abou-about you?” Jimmy seemed  very friendly with this guy, smiling at him and all. But what Nathan was more concerned with was the fact he was called  friend , and he realized his face had slightly heated up at the title.

 

“O-Oh that's good! Me and Craig are just here to go buy the new game that came out, it's some sort of space themed game that he really seems to want.” His voice was rather fast paced, and Nathan noticed it looked as if he hadn't slept recently.

 

“It's a cool game, it even has multiplayer for up to 6 people.” Ah, so this must have been Craig, judging by the fact Tweek was glancing at him while he mentioned the name. Nathan was almost ready to get up if it weren’t for the fact he realized Jimmy had managed to snatch his hand again underneath the table.

 

He recognized that they were in some weird… art? The amount of events that happened during the time were fuzzy in his mind, only remembering the things that revolved around him and the fact he basically captured Jimmy and held him hostage.

 

“Yeah yeah, can we get some food now? Token’s paying.” That had to be Clyde, Nathan realized, and the person who hadn’t spoken a word could only be Token.

 

“Only if you could figure out what you want.” Nevermind, scratch the last thought, his hand reluctantly squeezing Jimmy’s underneath the table, not exactly comfortable with the fact that people were around him.

 

Jimmy seemed to notice this, and looked a little sorry that Nathan had to listen to everyone talking to him.

 

“Hey Jimmy, do you want to sit with us? We have a few extra seats for you and your buddy.” Clyde asked, and Nathan gets a look of permission from Jimmy, which had only looked like a glance but it made the difference.

 

Nathan only nodded slightly, his heart not knowing how to react to such a simple glance. He never was treated as a person with opinions, so seeing a small look of asking made him wonder why  Jimmy of all people was the one to do all of that.

 

A few minutes later, he was across the room and was sitting in between Jimmy and Token, the latter being the one who bought everyone's lunch with no complaints.

 

Nathan ate the food silently, his eyes watching everyone around him. He realized that he was supposed to buy Jimmy lunch, the person in question so close that if he just quickly brushed against him he could…  No.

 

It was probably a good time to think, as no one was really paying attention and  his clothes were in between his legs, protected from being taken.

 

He probably was overthinking these actions, as they were something Jimmy would do for anyone if he liked them.

 

Nathan's face was heating up as he looked across the table, seeing how in  love Craig and Tweek seemed to be.

 

They weren't even apart of the ongoing conversation with Clyde, Token, and Jimmy-- opting to sit out and talk to each other.

 

Nathan couldn't deny that they didn't look happy, Tweek giggling at something Craig said in his monotone voice. They looked like the relationship he  wanted surprising enough, with their easy to talk discussions and easy eye contact and easy  everything .

 

He tried not to dwell on it, but he couldn't stop thinking about the fact he was… feeling something, and he wasn't actually sure how to react to it, not used to anything like it. His eyes glanced over to Jimmy, who was busy eating and talking about some sort of movie Nathan couldn't care less about.

 

Maybe he… no, if it meant that he was probably crushing on  Jimmy it would be the end of the world for him, and he was starting to suspect he might actually be… he couldn't think it, his eyes staring down at his half eaten food and making him pick at it with the plastic fork he was given.

 

“A-Are you okay?” Jimmy asked in slight concern, and Nathan felt embarrassed as everyone at the table looked at him.

 

“Yeah, just thinking.” That reply seemed to divert attention from him and back to the previous conversations, and Nathan was conflicted at why he wanted the attention again; even though he hated it.

 

It took another 5 minutes for him to finish his meal, and by than everyone was already finished as well, leaving him to be second to last before Tweek.

 

“Do you guys want to hang out with us and walk around the mall? We can see that cute girl in that Victoria Secret.” Clyde waggled his eyebrows at the girl mention, but Nathan had no interest in chasing pretty tails, rather wanting to do something productive with his time.

 

But he could see Jimmy looking at him with an ask for permission again, and Nathan couldn't just shake his head at the request, obligated to pay back Jimmy in anyway he could-- even if that meant spending the day with his jackass friends.

 

Jimmy looked delighted at his response, and Nathan could feel his heartbeat at a faster pace because  he did that, and it was so backwards to him he couldn't help but lean a bit onto the other, feeling his heat.

 

The other looked a little surprised with what he did, but relaxed when he looked like he realized something.

 

It seemed Craig could tell something was up as well, and Nathan immediately went to his position before in an attempt to hide his small action.

 

He would just say it was an  accident , his mind trying not to freak out as he got up along with the rest of the group to throw away their food trays.

 

He made sure to pick up his bag as well, being overly careful not to drop anything on it as he threw away his tray and stood near the rest of the group who already threw everything away.

 

Craig, who had been watching Nathan with a curious gaze, quietly moved beside him. He didn’t say anything, but tapped his shoulder.

 

Nathan wouldn’t want to  say he jumped, but the slightly amused smirk on the other’s face said that he saw it.

 

“Can we talk?” It was a question Nathan always hated to hear, and he was about to tell him to fuck off when he realized Craig was already began to drag him towards the bathroom.

 

“Hey! Fuck off! I don’t even know you that well!” He tried getting Craig to let go of his wrist, but either he was weak or the other was hulk because he would  not budge from the firm grip.

 

Craig’s face was unreadable, and Nathan was beginning to get furious at the fact he was dragged off into a shitty  mall bathroom, especially by someone he knew very little about.

 

“What’s your problem?” He asked as soon as Craig let his wrist go, rubbing it as soon as he got it back.

 

“I wanted to talk about Jimmy.” Now  that got Nathan's attention, having to look up with how tall the other was compared to him.

 

“What about that bastard? If you want to know, I still hate him.” Nathan was tensed up even more than he thought possible, and Craig looks as if he hit the nail on the head.

 

“We both know that's not true.” Craig stated, his blank face making it hard for Nathan to figure him out-- he might have been known for making deals but most of his customers showed a hint of emotion on their faces compared to the other.

 

“You don't know what you're talking about, you hardly kn-” “I acted the same way with Tweek.” This was the second time he'd been cut off, and  man did he hate it.

 

“Tch, as if, I  hate him, and the only reason I came was to annoy him.” It was a little defensive, but Nathan was always like that in these types of situations, he was just conditioned to act that way.

 

“Huh, never knew Jimmy’s admirer was a bit of a bitch.” Craig looked a little amused-- or so Nathan would have guessed if he wasn't immediately offended by what he said.

 

“I am  not a bitch nor am I an admirer, anything you saw was an accident.” The words were defensive, and Nathan crossed his arms as if it was going to prove something.

 

“We both know that's not true.” There it was, that sentence that Nathan already heard repeating as Craig looked as if he was done with his bullshit with the small eye roll he gave.

 

“Why do you keep repeating that?” Nathan almost wanted to slap the other, but held back from it as he remembered the Classi incident.

 

“Because it's not true, you're denying it.” Craig at some point slipped his hands into a jacket Nathan never saw before, but he didn't feel the need to ask where it was from.

 

“Denying? Why would I be denying anything?” He was never like this with the quickly paced response, but he couldn't think of any reason besides fooling his mind to believe something else.

 

“I know you like him, and I think he could probably figure that out as well if he hasn't already.” God  damn it he knew he should have been more careful, his eyes widening and darting away from where the other was standing as he continued.

 

“And I don't have any problems with you liking him, but if I catch any word that you've hurt him,” He paused for a second, “Then I'm going to make your life  hell .”

 

Nathan could tell he was being serious, and he  really didn't want to be on the receiving end of the pain anymore.

 

“Okay.” Was all he could say, and Craig had a hint of a smile on his face when he took a look across the place and saw the rest of the gang waiting for them.

 

Nathan was being dragged across the cafeteria  again as he tried to not think of the small talk he just had, his glasses being pushed back up again as Jimmy made a small smile at him, and he almost felt like he was the most important person in the world with it.

 

“Now that you guys are done with whatever you were doing, let's go look at the pretty lady in Victoria Secret!” Clyde said enthusiastically, causing a old man to glare at him from his table.

 

“Maybe we should go get Craig's game first, like we planned.” Token spoke, looking over towards where Craig and Tweek were holding hands and talking.

 

“But… pretty girl at Victoria Secret!” Clyde whined, and looked at everyone with puppy eyes.

 

“I don't care about pretty girls, I want to get my game.” Craig argued, frowning slightly.

 

“But… fine, but know what we're missing out on.” Clyde pouted, and Token let out a small laugh at his reason.

 

“Y-Yeah, because  everyone wants to see a pretty girl, I mean, Token is dating someone, Jimmy’s interested in someone, and me and Craig are -Ack!- dating.” Now  that got Nathan's attention more than anything else, a small amount of jealousy forming within him at the person Jimmy's interested in.

 

He could see Jimmy giving him a look of pleading, which he only looked back with searching eyes.

 

Of  course Jimmy would like someone without telling him, and of course it would be someone he probably didn't like in the least, Nathan's thoughts now fixed on the new intrusion in his mind.

 

He's in the middle of Jimmy and Token again as they walk to the gamestop hidden in the side of the mall, and he could only think about who it could be.

 

Who? Maybe it was that Red girl, he heard about them having a small side fling a long time ago, and maybe Jimmy still liked her.

 

No… besides, why should he be acting like this? Because he… had some sort of feeling for the other? Ones he couldn't say out loud and since he knew the word it only made him feel slight regret? It didn’t matter anyway, but he was positive the only reason he was here was because Jimmy was taking pity on him.

 

He can hear Clyde joking to Tweek and Craig about the pain of dating and he feels a strange ache in him at it, and looks slightly towards where Jimmy is and he looks a little sad, probably knowing something about Nathan.

 

The door of the place chimes in greeting when they get there and open it, Token holding it open from a force of habit his parents taught him. Nathan doesn't go to video game stores often, finding online shopping more suited to his rather antisocial self.

 

“So wh-where's the game you want?” Jimmy asked with a look around the store, and Nathan was deciding whether he should be up and front with the questions he had, seeing Craig having an observing face which he could  swear was directed at him before it swept across the room, looking for the desired game.

 

He felt slightly impatient with how the day was progressing, and still was stuck on the decision whether to ask Jimmy questions about that fateful thing Tweek just  had to say.

 

Now that he thought about it, Jimmy looked as if he had something to say but just wasn't able to, and he was reminded that he shouldn't be acting like… like… some sort of school girl! Especially around the person who he hated for so many years of his life! With a small forming headache he looked at Jimmy before he started to walk out of the store, knowing that the other would get curious and follow him.

 

He was right, and not even a moment later he heard the door of the stupid game stop open and the sound of crutches tapping against the floor. It was almost ironic how much he changed in getting Jimmy out in the open with different goals, and he had to bite back a small laugh with the people who passed by the area.

 

“A-Are you okay?” It was a rather stupid question to ask, considering he was for some reason, not okay.

 

“I want to ask you something.” Damn he just realized this was the  second talk he participated in, except he wasn't the one on the receiving end like with Craig.

 

“Oh, ok-okay, shoot.” Even by the simple words Nathan could see he was looking a little nervous, leaning onto his right crutch.

 

“Who do you like?” God it was such a cliche question, and he could feel himself biting his lip as a couple passed them and walked into the game stop.

 

“O-Oh, I knew you wer-were going to ask that at some p-point, might as we-well show you.” He sounded bashful, and Nathan only had a second before he met the others lips, looking away shyly afterwards.

 

“Yo-You know, for someone who plah-plah-plans often, you really can't observe for your life.” It was in a joking tone, Nathan taking a glance through the glass window and seeing the rest of Jimmy’s gang staring at them.

 

“I- Well, I was just worried about it Valmer, you just don't seem like the type to like me.” He sounded absolutely pathetic to himself, and he was reminded that his younger self would have thrown up at how he was just…  talking to Jimmy.

 

“W-Well you don't seem to be the type to like me.” He replied with a small smile, Nathan silently wishing he was taller so Jimmy didn't have to look slightly down.

 

“Yeah… I can't believe it.” He was quiet for a moment before he let out a small squeak at Jimmy giving him a kiss on the forehead, and he once again felt like a schoolgirl because of it.

 

“D-Do you want to date me?” It was asked with a sly tone, Jimmy leaning back slightly to not lean onto Nathan.

  
“You're a moron.” Was all he could manage, and as he took another small glance through the window and saw Craig giving him a low thumbs up, he only could tug Jimmy back with a kiss for his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi leave me dem kudos my bro if u liked it


End file.
